Reflection
by Zhe01
Summary: When will my reflection show...? HarryDraco


_**When will my reflection show…**_

Into the tower. Up the stairs. Without a sound but the dim of shoes as steps went on. And on. And on. And on.

A cool gust of wind blew soft hair off half-closed eyes as the steps went on and the black cloak and loose tie blew with it.

The steps ceased in front of the door and its creak broke the brief silence, before they resumed once more. A reflection walked right into the mirror staring back.

_Look at me… you'll never know me._ A step closer for a finger to caress the smooth surface sounded in the silence… And another gust of wind blew a chill through the room and a shudder through the cloak. _Everyday… it's as if I play a part…wear a mask… fool the world. So why can't I fool myself?_

A sigh came from soft parted lips and perspiration smudged the mirror's surface.

_Who is that girl I see… staring back at me?_ A blade shone as steps took the cloaked back. _When will my reflection show who I am?_

Beatific eyes looked away from the mirror and down at the blade.

_I am now in a world where I have to hide…_Brows slightly tightened for control… yet tears slid down pale cheeks. The heart constricted, never to… _be loved for who I am._ A choke and a sob came before a slight thud as the cloaked slumped to hurting knees and a clatter followed.

_Who is the girl I see… _The eyes returned to the mirror. _Staring straight back at me?_ Control flitted away and sobs rushed through the abandoned gate with rusty hinges that seemed to have their nails and joints torn off by the impact. _When will my reflection show… who I am inside?_

_My heart... _Another constriction came as the truth came back, mocking at what can never be… _free to fly. My heart… burns with a need to know the reason why… why must I conceal… what I think… how I… feel._

A cry. "**MUST THERE BE A SECRET ME**?" Many sobs.

Another rattle came as the blade was picked up from being abandoned on the ground. _Forced to hide! Pretend that I'm someone else… for all time…_

The blade's tip ran against the skin, only grazing it slightly. The white shirt's first buttons became undone and the blade stopped where the heart beat. _Who I am… _A bitter smile twisted the soft lips upwards yet flat - perfect teeth in perfect contrast to the darkness radiating in the silence. The tears froze. The eyes widened. _Inside._ And with another clutter, the blade fell for the last time.

"Don't…"

The cloaked was held up in warm arms.

"Don't do it…"

_No…_ "No…" _Why? _"Why…" _No! _"No!"

"Please… don't do it… I love you… regardless… don't you know?"

A gasp silenced the room once more. "How… do you…"

"I know."

"How?"

"I just do. Just stay. Stay with me. You don't have to be a secret to me."

The breath caught and the eyes widened as the hands were lifted to the foreign lips.

"You don't have to worry about reflections with me."

The arms came back around the cloaked and held on tightly. "I want you… who you are... inside."

A third gasp came before sobs resumed, but arms kept holding. "Don't hurt me… let me go… I don't want to hurt… anymore… It always goes. It always leaves… everything that's good. Let me go!"

"I can't do that," the urgent reply came as the intruder came to face the cloaked. "I don't care what the mirror shows you. I will love you regardless."

Hair fell over the beautiful crying eyes as the head shook in vain to rid of delusion.

"I won't let you go, Draco. I'll never let go."

"NO!" A wail. "YOU'RE NOT REAL! YOU'RE NOT REAL! YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

Silence. Then the pairs of lips parted.

"You're… real."

A smile. "I'm real."

"But… why?"

"Haven't you heard?" The cloaked was embraced once more, blade forgotten. "I'm the Boy Who Lived."

He laughed then closed his eyes and rested his head against the warmth, inhaling the scent that was comforting him to cotton candy.

And so, the only reflection of a memory Erised showed to the empty room was of the abandoned blade that cut through to a heart. And that's what it always was. A reflection.

_Reflection – Christina Aguilera (Lyrics borrowed and modified)_


End file.
